gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Master Sounds FM
Master Sounds FM (auch Master Sounds 98.3) ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, der Soul, Groove und Funk spielt. Lieder * Charles Wright – Express yourself : Musik/Text: Charles Wright : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Bros. Records * Maceo & the Macks – Cross the Tracks (we better go back) : Musik/Text: Joe Houston : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Polydor Records Hintergrundmusik im Caligula’s und Four Dragons Casino * Harlem Underground Band – Smokin’ Cheeba Cheeba Zwischensequenz-Musik zu Test Drive : Musik/Text: Ann L. Winley & Paul C. Winley : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Paul Winley Records * The Chakachas – Jungle Fever Zwischensequenz-Musik zu Ice cold Killa : Musik/Text: Bill Ador : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung Polydor Records * Bob James – Nautilus Zwischensequenz-Musik zu Body Harvest : Musik/Text: Robert M. James : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung Tappan Zee Records * Booker T. & the M.G.s – Green Onions : Musik/Text: Stephen Lee Cropper, Al Jackson Jr., Booker T. Jones, Lewie Steinberg : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung Atlantic Recording Corp. * The Blackbyrds – Rock Creek Park : Musik/Text: Joseph Hall Sylvester III, Stephen Hayes Johnson, Keith Wesley Killgo, Orville Jackon Saunders II, Kevin Kraif Toney : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung Fantasy Records * Bobby Byrd – Hot Pants : Musik/Text: James Brown & Fred Wesley : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung Polydor Records * James Brown – Funky President : Musik/Text: James Brown : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung Polydor Records * Lyn Collins – Rock me again and again : Musik/Text: Leon Austin & James Brown : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung Polydor Records * Maceo & the Macks – Soul Power ’74 : Musik/Text: James Brown : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung Polydor Records * Bobby Byrd – I know you got Soul : Musik/Text: Charles A. Bobbit, James Brown & Bobby Byrd : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung Polydor Records * James Brown – The Payback : Musik/Text: James Brown, John Starks & Fred Wesley : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung Polydor Records * Lyn Collins – Think about it : Musik/Text: James Brown : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung Polydor Records * The J.B.'s – Grunt : Musik/Text: James Brown, Phelps Catfish Collins, William Earl Collins, John W. Griggs, Clayton Isiah Gunnels, Darell Jamison, Robert McCollough, Clyde Stubblefield, Frank Clifford Weddy : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung Avenue Music Group * War – Low Rider Zwischensequenz-Musik zu Deconstruction : Musik/Text: Thomas Sylvester Allen, Harold Ray Brown, Elana Cager, Lawrence Davis, Rachel Patricia De Rougement, Morris Dewayne Dickerson, Jerry Goldstein, Leroy L. Jordan, Paul Klein, Lee Oskar Levitin, CHarles Miller, Howard Scott, Joseph Louis Stone : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung Avenue Music Group * Gloria Jones – Tainted Love : Musik/Text: Ed Cobb : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung Motown Records * Sir Joe Quarterman & Free Soul – (I got) So much Trouble in my Mind : Musik/Text: Quarterman : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung Avalanche Music Videos Lieder Datei:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 War - "Low Rider" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Charles Wright & the Watts 103rd St. - "Express Yourself" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Maceo & The Macks - "Cross The Tracks (We Better Go Back)" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Harlem Underground Band - "Smokin' Cheeba Cheeba" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 The Chakachas - "Jungle Fever" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Bob James - "Nautilus" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Booker T. & the MG's - "Green Onions" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 The Blackbyrds - "Rock Creek Park" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Bobby Byrd - "Hot Pants - I'm Coming, I'm Coming" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 James Brown - "Funky President" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Lyn Collins - "Rock Me Again And Again" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Maceo & The Macks - "Soul Power' 74" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Bobby Byrd - "I Know You Got Soul" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 James Brown - "The Payback" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Lyn Collins - "Think (About It)" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 The JB's - "The Grunt" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Gloria Jones - "Tainted Love" Datei:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Joe Quarterman & Free Soul - "So Much Trouble In My Mind" Volles Radio Datei:GTA San Andreas - Master Sounds 98.3 Full radio Geschnittene Lieder In der Android-, iOS-, PlayStation-3-, Steam- und Xbox-360-Fassung wurden die folgenden Lieder aus dem Spiel entfernt: * „Express yourself“ – Charles Wright * „Funky President“ – James Brown * „Grunt“ – The JB’s * „Rock Creek Park“ – The Blackbyrds * „Soul Power ’74“ – Maceo & The Macks * „The Payback“ – James Brown Fußnoten en:Master Sounds 98.3 es:Master Sounds 98.3 pl:Master Sounds 98.3 pt:Master Sounds 98.3 Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Funk-Sender Kategorie:Soul-Sender Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia